Moonless Knight
by pristessmoo
Summary: Paul has imprinted on a girl, the only problem is she has imprinted on another wolf. As she watches Paul evolve to anger and sadness, she has her own demons to face. Does love truly exist in their world, or is it just an unexplained attachment? PaulXOCXJacob *****UPDATED******
1. Broken

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters but i do own my ideas and thats what matters. This is pure fanfiction I am writting for a friend. So please if you don't like it then don't leave me comments. It wasn't made for you to like or hate just a friend. I just wanted to share with others who may like it as well. **

**I have NOT yet read Breaking Dawn. So this is my take thus far, but it prob won't change it anyway. So forgive me for mixed up pairings that I created and liked.**

Chapter One

I sat on the cliffs looking out over the ocean. The breeze felt so good this time of year. I looked up as the rain began to fall softly, creating a mist off the water. A smile spread across my face. I was defiantly home. Suddenly I sneezed and all in that second I was found. I growled at myself for not being able to completely control it all yet.

_"You can't hide from me you know." _I looked over my shoulder to come face to nose with the golden haired wolf I called Paul. He gave me this toothy wolf grin and sat down beside me. I smirked and curled up into his warm fur. Though all of us Quileute tribe wolves were warm blooded I still always seemed to be the coldest. Paul pulled away and wandered off for a second. Not even a minute later he came back in a pair of faded blue jeans and a forest green shirt. He sat next to me again pulling me into his arms. "You know you shouldn't be up here by yourself."

I gave him a look "I can take care of myself you know. I'm not helpless."

"I know that. I just worry about you, thats all."

"I know you do."

"Besides now that you turned I have orders to watch you like Quil has orders to watch over Halulu. You know its dangerous."

"Yea. I know all about the legends and myths and yada yada. It's not like I volunteered to become this."

"None of us do Keilani."

"I guess your right." It was silent there after as we sat on the cliffside until dawn began to break over the horizon. We stood up and wandered through the forest toward our cycles. Paul must have found mine last night and wandered as a wolf from there. We hopped on them and with one good kick start were off racing through the brush toward La Push.

We showed up just in time to see Quil, Embry, Hal and Seth coming outside to work on the house. Sam and Emily were always so nice to have us there, all of us got on expanding the house, as we had for Billy Black just a few months earlier. Several others in the La Push area had begun to do the same, many finally realizing that the houses were all too small.

"Keilani where were you last night?" Hal asked curious. He glared at Paul, they weren't the best fans of each other. Halulu being my twin brother and all.

"I was on the cliffs. You should have know that." I remarked back.

"Emily's got waffles cooking if you want them." Embry offered trying to keep everyone in a light hearted mood. Everyone knew that Paul and Hal had the worst tempers.

"Thanks Em." I smiled dragging Paul with me to keep them from fighting. Once inside I ran up to Emily and hugged her. She was one of my best friends since-forever really. It was always wonderful to see how happy she was with Sam. I knew I would have that myself soon.

"Running off again?" she whispered to me.

"At the cliffs." She smiled and nodded. Thats all she needed to know to know that I just wanted to be free. She handed me a plate of waffles that I brought over to the table. Paul and Leah were in conversation laughing till about the time Paul saw the plate and nearly ate my hand trying to get them into his mouth. Emily giggled at the sight when Sam walked in the room and whacked Paul on the back of the head. Paul turned to glare at Sam, a quarter of a waffle hanging out of his mouth.

Just then the sound of another motorcycle pulled up and cut off. Within a minute Jacob burst through the door. "You won't believe what just happened!" The expression on Jacob's face was worrisome.

"What?" Leah asked concerned. Tears welled up in Jacob's eyes as he fell to the ground turning into a wolf. He howled and sobbed, his body heaving. Emily backed out of the room slowly as everyone soon rushed in the front door. Sam was at Jacob's side holding him to the ground. If Jacob didn't get control and turn back soon there was going be trouble.

"What happened? Embry barked at me.

"I don't know. He just collapsed like that." Quil turned into a wolf and looked at Jacob, his eyes filled with tears as he too howled and changed back. Jacob's body wriggled under Sam's hold. Paul was now helping to hold him down from smashing the house to pieces. We all looked at Quil who looked to heartbroken to tell us.

Suddenly Jacob got loose and raced up and down the hall, jumping off the wall and breaking a glass vase on the way. He then slowed a little with glass in two paws. He limped over to Leah and me, blood prints in his trail. He finally collapsed on the floor, asleep.

We all turned to Quil as he inhaled then stammered "Billy died this morning."


	2. Tears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters but i do own my ideas and thats what matters. This is pure fanfiction I am writting for a friend. **

Chapter Two

We sat around the kitchen table all with heavy hearts. First Mr. Clearwater, now Billy? Quil and Embry had dragged Jacob into the extra room they had built and laid him on the bed. Sam had left about half hour earlier with Seth and Halulu to go meet with Quil Sr. and take care of the arrangements they knew Jacob wouldn't be able to manage. Billy was like an uncle to me and Tony, I was in a slump from the moment the words spilled out of Quil's mouth. I sat on the counter knees pulled up to my chest, head resting on them. Sam had said that Jacob would be allowed to live with him and Emily but I knew well enough that Jacob would wanna stay in his own home. I wasn't sure what to do. Who would be able to make him feel better in a time like this.

I looked up at the others, as I slid of the counter. I grimaced as I stated, "I'm going to get Bella." Every head in the room snapped at my direction.

"Are you crazy?!" Quil screamed.

"Who else would know what to do about Jacob?"

"Keilani, she's a vampire now. You can't bring her here." Leah tried to reason.

"I wasn't going to bring her here. I was going to take her to Billy's." It pained me to say all of it but it had to be done.

"Be reasonable!" Leah tried again grabbing my arms.

"I'm going."

"I'm going with you then" Embry stated. I nodded as I headed out the front door. I knew somehow she of all people would understand and try to help. Vampire or not.

I hopped on my motorcycle, Embry taking Jacob's as we rode long and hard into the forest. They must have heard us approaching because out front stood Bella, Edward and Alice. I slowed and cut my engine a slight bit from them. Embry stayed on his bike while I walked up to them.

"Bella I need to speak with you over an important matter."

"You wolves don't belong here." Edward growled.

"I came to speak wit Bella. I need to borrow her for several hours. You can have her back then."

Edward growled and took two steps closer. "Your not taking Bella anywhere. We had an agreement with your pact that we would never cross turfs. You defy that code." Alice grabbed Edward's arm. He looked at her and nodded before stepping back.

"Look I wouldn't have come here but I turn to you now with few options. We are all in concern and something must be done. I believe Bella can help a great deal. Please let her come with me."

"What is going on?" Bella asked stepping closer.

"This morning Billy Black passed away. Jacob has gone wild. We don't know what to do with him. He's been either sleeping or tearing apart poor Emily's house. I think you could help calm him."

Bella's eyes filled with tears at my words. She fully understood why she was needed. Edward roared "You want me to hand over my wife to you so she can get destroyed by that dog?! You go figure out what to do! Leave Bella out of it."

"Edward please. I have to go. If anything for Billy." Bella tried to plead with him.

"Go Bella, I know you will return alright." Alice stated grabbing Edward's shoulder.

"Fine. But if she isn't back in four hours I will come for you myself." Edward growled out before storming off, Alice trailing.

"Bella, you can ride bike correct?" She nodded slowly. "Take mine, I will ride with Embry. Meet us at Billy's. We will Bring Jacob there." We walked to the bike silently, started them up and all headed out back toward La Push.

As Embry and I reached Sam's house we saw they had returned. Halulu and Paul stood out front awaiting our return. A very angry Hal stormed over to me and smacked my face.

"What the hell were you thinking?! You could have been killed!"

"First off don't hit me again brother. And I knew what I was doing. I knew I would get through to Bella enough for her to help even if her ass of a husband tried something." Halulu grabbed my arm and dragged me inside past Paul and Embry who stood by staring. He dragged me down the hall and into the room Jacob was currently asleep in. He pushed me in there, slamming the door shut on the way out.

I looked over my shoulder at the door then back to the bed at the stirring Jacob. I walked over to the bed and sat beside him. I managed a slight smile as he opened his dreary eyes. He moaned and grabbed his head then curled up with his head on my lap.

"Jake, I arranged for you to meet with Bella. She is waiting at your house to speak with you." I stated as warmly as I could brushing the hair from his eyes. He had grown it back out to just below his shoulders. He turned his head and looked up at me confused before sitting up.

"You went and got Bella? Keilani, why?"

"I was hoping talking to her would cheer you up and calm you down. It's not right seeing you a reck like this."

"I don't want to see her anymore. Tell her to go home." He stated burying his face in my thigh.

"Jake, be reasonable. She wanted to help. She is worried about you. At least go say hi, tell her thanks for the support."

"Kei, thanks." Jacob stated looking up at me.

"For what?" Jacob sat up with a very faint smile playing his lips.

"For being there as a friend. For thinking about me like that. It does help." I smiled, I couldn't help myself. I hugged him tight to me for a moment. He was really a good guy, he deserved to be understood.

About half and hour later Jacob was up and about. We had gotten him up to his house to see Bella and they now were headed down to the ocean to get some air and talk. I sat beside Paul up on the cliff side watching over, making sure that Bella didn't try anything on him now that she was a vampire. Though I knew well enough that she wouldn't. She cared for him too much, as he did about her.

"Keilani I hope you know you have to start being more careful in your decisions. Your too reckless. Your gonna get yourself killed one of these days."

"You worry about me too much Paul. I just wanna be free, I wanna live my life the way I want. I hate having this, this, curse tie me down."

"Kei, it's not a curse."

"It is to me. Because of it I will never be able to go forth and study literature like I had wanted. I won't be able to become a teacher, or a vet or anything."

"Maybe not, but at least you can still love and live. That's what matters the most."

"For you. I just wanna run free, far away from here."

"You can always run Keilani."

"But I will still be forever trapped." I sighed looking out across the water. Paul stood up and began to walk off. "Where are you going?"

"You obviously don't want me here Kei. I'm gonna head back. Just make sure you get that girl home before supper." With that Paul took off into a sprint for the forest.

I sat alone reflecting on the cliff for quite a while when I heard a cry from below. I looked down to see Jacob had picked up Bella and had begun to swing her in a circle on his back. I smiled at the sight of his happiness. I was glad he still had something to smile about. I looked at the sky then realizing that I had to get her back soon before Edward came after Jacob's head. I made my way down the cliff side and onto the pebble covered shore. I slowly made my way over to where they were skipping rocks on the rough surf.

"Bella I have to get you back now, before you-know-who decides to come looking for you." She smiled in understanding. They both walked up the path with me to the bikes. As I climbed on mine Jacob hugged Bella goodbye one last time.

"Jacob I'm sorry about Billy. But I will be there at the funeral. Take care of yourself okay?"

"Only if you promise to make sure you tell that pretty boy I didn't harm you." Jacob remarked back. She smiled and stood on her tiptoes to place a kiss on his cheek. At this I looked away. I don't know what it was but it stirred a jealousy inside me. Bella got the bike started as I then kick started mine. We rode off leaving Jacob in our trail of dirt. He waved before taking off north into the forest toward Sam's.

The only sound the way there was the motors against the pavement and the scarce passing vehicles. As we came up the long forested path to the Cullen's home I saw a figure on the porch. Upon closing the distance I realized it was Edward waiting there with his arms crossed over his chest. I rolled my eyes. This guy was a bit too obsessed with her safety.

After cutting off my engine I called out to him "See she came back just fine."

He strode down the steps toward us. "Yea you got lucky this time mutt."

"Keilani, I'll bring your bike back soon." Bella stated walking the bike up towards the house.

"Bella, you can keep it till the funeral. It's no problem." I said trying to be nice to her.

"Thank you. I will bring it then" she stated as she moved to stand beside her husband.

I started my bike and spun out of their yard, out to the street. The ride back to La Push was much longer in my mind then it actually was. The whole time I could not stop thinking about how Jacob looked at her. How they both just seemed to have that connection that was wonderfully inseparable. I was honestly envious of the little vampire for sharing that with Jacob. It was then that I realized something. I was in love with someone who was already imprinted. It pained me so, to know this. But I knew deep down there was nothing I could do about it. What I found the most strange was that I knew Paul had imprinted on me. Shouldn't that have meant I was to love him instead? I did not understand and knew I would have to seek out advise but I wasn't sure how. Or from whom for that matter.

I parked my bike under the porch to Sam's and let myself in. Embry and Quil were playing checkers at the table. Paul, Sam, Halulu and Seth all sat around the tv yelling at some team that was loosing. I found Emily in her room folding some clothes. Maybe she would understand. She was hurt by Sam yet she still loved him to death. It was my only hope for now.

"Hey Em."

"Keilani, how did it go?"

"It seemed to work. He was laughing, just hope it lasts."

"Yes I think he's gonna stay here with us from now on. Sam doesn't want him alone."

"Haha go figure. Emily, can I ask you something?"

"Are you okay?" she looked at me concerned. She knew I didn't usually ask for advise unless something was bothering me greatly.

"It's about Paul."

"What about him?" she went back to folding the clothes.

"Is it possible to love someone else when you're supposed to love the one who imprints on you?"

"Keilani, what happened?"

"Emily, I think I imprinted on someone else. Is that supposed to happen?" She stopped what she was doing all together and sat beside me on the bed.

"Love is unexplained. It happens suddenly and unexpectedly. I wouldn't doubt if it were possible."

"I don't know what to do. He loves someone else but yet Paul is in love with me. I have no earthly idea which I'm supposed to follow and which I'm not."

"I can't really help you. I'm not a wolf. I just know that you will figure it all out in time."

"I really hope your right Em." I stood up and headed for the door.

"Going for a run?"

"To the cliffs." I replied with a smile as I headed toward the front of the house. I was stopped by Sam before I could get even to the living room. He nodded his head towards the back rooms. I knew better then to disobey and followed him in silence. As we got into one of the newly built rooms he closed the door behind us.

"Keilani what has been going through your head? Are you trying to cause a war between us and them?"

"It's not like I wanted her around. I just knew she could somehow help. And it did. Sam just understand I did it in the name of good."

"You caused a riot when we got back. Quil and Leah were quite upset with your decision. Paul was outraged."

"I know they were. But I know I did the right thing." I stated crossing my arms.

"Look Keilani, I have to look after you. I promised your father I would when he left."

"I have a brother for that."

"Yes you do." Sam crossed his arms defensively.

"Then why does everyone feel they need to confine me?" I spat throwing my hands in the air.

"You are still young Kei. Your not fully in control yet." Sam explained relaxing a bit.

"Sam, I don't need your help or anyone else's! I wanna be free of this!" I screamed.

"And I don't?! It's not that simple Kei!" Sam yelled back in fury.

"Maybe not, but I need to be free or your all gonna start to feel my new powered wrath." With that said I stormed out of the room and out of the house. Sam was hot on my tail full of anger till I pulled of my navy blue boat neck sweater from over my black tank and started running. As I got slightly into the forest I stripped myself of my other clothing and let my body transform.

My bark brown coat was shaggy form my long hair but i didn't care. I began to run. Further and further till there was nowhere left to run. I stopped on the cliffside and quickly glanced around before letting out a howl of tears to the starlit sky. I fell to the ground and let tears escape past my hazel eyes matting my fur to my snout. I'd been lost for so long. I was slowly begging to loose grip on who I thought I was and who I wanted to be. So much had began to happen and hit me so suddenly that all I knew how to do anymore was run. And honestly that was something that scared me more then anything.

Paul and I had been in love for a while. Suddenly he had become a bit distant. I later found out why when I too became this monster. He had fortunately imprinted on me. He felt joy in his life again being able to know that I would forever be there with him. And that had calmed him a lot apparently from when he had first transformed and was always angry that he had to hide it and couldn't be with me. Though I knew now he would soon go back to his violent ways the second he learned I had imprinted also, but not on him. Though Jacob was only a year older and Paul was three older. It had never mattered to me. Not age or history, nothing. I loved him for who he was and for everything about him. He meant so much to me. He was my world. But when he transformed we had grown apart in a way that could no longer be fixed. Could that have had something to do with my imprinting? Was that possible?

I finally snapped out of my trance of thought when I noticed the sun was beginning to cut through and the horizon was beginning to lighten. I stood on my paws, body exhausted though my mind was still in fast forward. It was going crazy, so may thought keeping me going. I ran back through the forest to where I knew I had left all my clothes from the night before. As I got near that spot I did a mile run around the area then went to my clothes, let myself change back and dawned my dew damp clothing. My jean skirt frozen stiff it felt like, my tank ad sweater no longer warm from my body heat. I began to trudge my way on the slow walk back to Sam's.


	3. Insecurities

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters but i do own my ideas and thats what matters. This is pure fanfiction I am writting for a friend. I also realized that I kinda have a theme song for this story. Well several but one major one is "Call Me" by Shinedown. Check it out. And I also do not own backstreet boys lyrics. **

Chapter Three

As I arrived at Sam's I quickly pulled my thick brown curls into a loose ponytail at the base of my neck. I let out a long sigh before opening the door. I opened the door to a dark, silent house. I closed the front door behind myself and made my way to the spare room to try to rest my poor exhausted body before everyone else woke up and I wouldn't be able to let my poor body let go and relax fully for just several hours.

As I closed the door to the room I locked it behind me and stripped down to my tank and boy shorts. I crawled into the warm bed. I closed my eyes and let the slights of light coming in through the window wash over my face. I curled up on my side pulled the sheets up to my neck and closed my heavy eyes. Sleep came easily to me for once in a long while.

I was awoken when I got the feeling that someone was staring at me. I opened my right eye, then my left. Turned out to be right and I came face to face with Halulu. I groaned and rolled over muttering into the pillow.

"What do you want?"

"Keilani wake up. We got business to take care of."

"Like?" I muttered into the pillow. Halulu pulled the pillow out from under me and smacked me with it.

"Get up! You are so lazy!" He stated before walking back out the door. I growled as I rolled out of bed and got back into my clothes. They were still kinda warm from being in the house. I decided to just leave my sweater on the bed, figuring I'd be coming back here again tonight anyway. I grudgingly made my way down the hall, making a quick stop in the bathroom to check my appearance. I then came upon the whole pack sitting around the table waiting for me, it seemed to talk. This definitely wasn't looking like it would be a good morning.

"Okay first I have to start with saying that arrangements for Billy were made for Saturday at sunrise" Sam began.

Jacob's head was hanging low, he was staring at his hands. His chin length hair covering his eyes. I couldn't help myself, I just wrapped my arms around his wide shoulders and held him tight for a moment. Sam then continued.

"Arrangements are soon to be made for where most of you will be living. We can't have the pack being torn apart anymore then it already is. There will be new ground rules set that I expect to be followed." Sam's eyes wandered in my direction.

Jacob suddenly stood up knocking me down as he protested "I don't want to leave my home. I have grown up there, that was my grandfathers home. I won't leave it!"

I looked up at Jacob from where I lay on the floor. I stood up and nodded in agreement. I didn't want to leave my home either. I know that Halulu and my parents no longer lived in Forks but the house was turned over to us. It was the only bit of freedom I had left in my life.

"What if I were to stay with Jacob?" Quil put in. Sam looked at him, the though running through his mind.

"Quil that will be fine. Jacob will stay at his home with Quil and Halulu. Keilani you will live here with the rest of us."

"Are you out of your mind?! I'm not leaving my home to be controlled by anyone!"

"Kei just trust Sam for once. He's not doing anything to control you." Paul put in calmly.

"No, not yet he's not" I remarked back.

"Then what would you have me do Keilani?" Sam asked through gritted teeth.

"I'm not leaving Hal."

"Then live with him at Jacob's. Could you live with that?" he asked calmly. I crossed my arms over my chest still not convinced. "Look the least scattered we are from each other the better. Can you understand that?"

I looked to Halulu, he nodded. "Sam we'll stay with Jacob and Quil at Billy's." Halulu stated still staring me down. He knew I never went against his word unless he resorted to violence.

"That matter is settled then. I want the arrangements taken care of by sundown."

"I'll take the truck down to my home, then over to Halulu's later" Embry said.

"I also received word from Jared. He's in eastern Quebec with Kim. They are both attending school and he soon plans to propose. He says the pack up there is doing well, they send their regards to our work here in La Push."

Paul and Embry high fived each other with cocky grins on their faces. Halulu pumped his fist into his side with a look that read 'hell yea'. I just rolled my eyes and placed my hands down on the table.

"Are we done here? I apparently have some packing to do." I asked as snobbishly as I could manage.

"Go ahead Kei. Halulu go with her." Sam ordered standing and making his way towards the back of the house.

I got my sweater out of the back room before heading out the front door. Jacob was waiting out front with the bikes. I pulled the blue sweater over my head then hopped onto my bike. "Where's Halulu?"

"He wants to stay and help finish the house so they can all be in it by tonight. He asked me to get his stuff for him, and to watch you."

"I don't need a babysitter" I stated as I revved the engine and took off up the road toward my now old home. I was going to miss waking up in the morning to the mountain view. We raced each other majority of the way there. I wasn't one to ride along side shotgun and neither was he. I laughed at his attempt to keep up as he laughed when I almost fell cutting him off on a turn.

When we got to the house I rode up to the edge of our property before stopping. I stood startling my bike looking over the horizon of fog and mist covering the mountain side. My smile began to fade as silent tears threatened to escape my eyes. I felt Jacob's eyes on my back as he approached. He put one hand on my shoulder as he looked over my head out into the distance.

"It takes your breath away" I stated slowly. I turned to see him nod in response. He took his hand off my shoulder as he began to walk towards the front of the house. I trailed after him in silence. I walked up the stairs to my room and pulled out the two large duffel bags from under my bed and began to toss in my clothes, music, some pictures and anything else that had meaning to me. I sat on my bed holding a family picture I had from when Halulu and I were only about seven years old. I was on my fathers back laughing, he was hugging my mothers side with his silly boyish grin. It hadn't been like that for a long time. I sighed stuffing it in one of the bags.

I walked down the hall and down the stairs collecting other little things that I couldn't leave behind. I brought them back up to my room and placed them in the green and yellow duffel. I zipped it closed before taking the purple and blue one into my parents room to gather some of their things that I knew meant something to Halulu or myself. I reached out and ran my hand over the soft stitches in the small pillow my mother had made many years ago. The pillow was old with white lace trim and the colorful flowers embroidered onto its surface. A tiny smile played my lips as I picked it up. I placed it on top of the clothes and zipped up that bag, before heading back to my room. I turned around to find Jacob leaning on the door frame watching me, arms folded over his half bared chest.

"You know that vest isn't gonna cut it for you when the winter comes."

"Well then you can go out and buy me some shirts. Did you get everything?"

"I think so. We just gotta wait for Embry now." He stepped out of the doorway to let me pass him. He stood in the hall as I entered my room he called out to me.

"Keilani."

"Yeah?" I turned to look at him.

"Thank you. I never got to say that to you yesterday." Jacob had a smile on his face, not a toothy one he usually had but just enough. I looked down at my floor before looking back up at him again.

"Your welcome. I know you'd have done the same for me."

"Yea that's if Paul ever became a vampire." Jacob chuckled at the thought. I half snorted looking at the zipper on my duffel.

"Yea, thats it." I walked into my room then and closed the door behind me. I heard Jacob make his way down the stairs. I leaned against the door and let myself slide to the ground. How could I have imprinted on someone who doesn't even realize I exist half the time? I let several tears escape me now. So much was changing so fast. It was all becoming so out of hand. It was as if I got dealt into a poker game with only a middle playing hand. I took a few deep breaths, wiped my eyes and stood up.

I opened my door and walked down stairs to find Jacob sitting on the leather sofa flipping through the tv channels, sandwich in hand. I had to giggle a little at that. He looked like such a typical teenager for once. I sat down next to him curling up in a little ball to kill some time. He looked over smiling, mouth half full of lunch meat and mustard. We both laughed. I gave him a slight punch in the arm. He shoved me back, and before we knew it we had three feather pillows destroyed from our pillow fight. The feathers were still settling to the floor when Embry walked in the room. Jacob and I were on the ground rolling around cracking up.

"Um, am I interrupting?" he asked eyebrow raised.

"No. It's okay." I said trying to catch my breath. Leah walked in the room and giggled at the scene.

"What did you two do?" she laughed out.

We both pointed at each other spontaneously blaming it at the other person in perfect unison. That caused all four of us to laugh. The house roared with the guys thunderous voices. Eventually the laughter subsided and we loaded the beds and several duffel bags into the truck before taking off down the main road to Jacob's.

Leah looked at me as we drove, we had let the guys take the bikes. "Keilani, you know I don't think I've ever seen you laugh like that, or ever for that matter."

"Yea, it was a nice change of things don't you think?"

"Come on. What happened? It's not like either of you to act like that. I mean I know you guys were kinda close growing up but I'm not blind."

"It was nothing honestly. Just harmless childish fun."

Leah shook her head. "Oh come on Kei! Just tell me. Are you afraid your beloved Paul will find out?"

"There's nothing for him to find out. Honestly, it was harmless fun. Besides, what good is tomorrow without a guarantee?"

Leah laughed "You know that to you all the consequences of your actions really are just a game aren't they? Your life is just like a chain reaction taking you through day by day."

"Leah, nothing is forever in this crazy world. You should know that just as well as anyone." There was a long silent pause.

"You imprinted didn't you?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked covering my amazement that she figured it out with confusion.

"I just think you imprinted on Jacob. Why else would you be avoiding Paul so much?"

"Maybe because he is clingy and won't get off my back. He's as bad as my brother."

"I guess so." She was silent about the subject the rest of the way.

When we arrived at the Black's the guys unloaded the beds and brought one to the now input second story. Halulu was there now, helping in the process. They had all decided to give me Billy's old room on the first floor, mostly because I was the only girl, and I needed the most space apparently. Jacob decided to keep his old room on the first floor and let Quil and Halulu get the two slightly bigger ones upstairs. Leah helped me unpack a bit before she closed the door and turned to talk to me.

"Look Kei, I won't tell anyone. Just know that you have my support either way. Just be careful, I don't want to see you get hurt like I had with Sam." I looked at Leah for a second with remorse before hugging her. She hugged me back for a moment before letting go. "I know you'll do what's right." I nodded with a smile as she turned and left the room leaving me to my thoughts.

Several hours later the boys had decided to go out for a run or a game. Who knew with them anymore. I grabbed together what I needed and headed for a much deserved shower. I turned the faust all the way to hot and let the steam begin to fill the room as I stepped in letting the searing hot water pour over my chilled skin. I took a deep breath and let it all release. A sudden calm took over, wrapping me tight in a thick blanket of comfort. My mind was finally at ease for once in a long time. I splashed my face a few times as i turned the water to cold and stepped out. I wrapped the big blue towel around me and walked over the the small sink. I wiped my arm across the mirror to be sudden scared at the sight of Halulu opening the door.

"What the hell are you doing?! Get out!" I screamed throwing my brush at him. He ducked and the brush missed landing on the hallway floor.

"Get dressed. We have a bonfire to get to."

"We had a meeting this morning" I groaned.

"Keilani just do what your told. Why can't you just grow up and accept that we're not free anymore and we have a code to live by." He turned closing the door leaving me to stare at the spot where he was just standing. I threw the clothes on my body, squeezed my hair out with the towel then brushed it out after retrieving the brush from the hall. I walked into the tiny living room to find Halulu waiting there with Quil.

They stood as I approached when I realized they had some traditional Quileute death march and hunt items. So thats what this bonfire was for. Halulu held out our mothers bone and eagle feather necklace. The blue green and purple beads strung in the ceremonial structure of remembrance and womanhood. Now I was more confused but I tied it on anyway, also adding the moon shaped stone and beadwork around my forehead. This was also my mothers hunt headdress when performing the ceremonies.

We road on into the dusk, tires kicking up dirt and stone in our wake. As the flames came into site I noticed that this was a gathering all the Quileute in La Push. What was happening? Was this all for Billy or was there something more that I was still unaware of?


	4. Crushed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters but i do own my ideas and thats what matters. This is pure fanfiction I am writting for a friend. I do not know much about the true Quileute culture so don't harass me for being off. I'm combining several just to give the story some depth.**

Chapter Four

We cut our engines a bit away from the site and hiked our way over. The ceremonies had just begun. It was then I realized that they were for Jacob and Seth. They were sending them for the hunt that was to take place when a Quileute man reached puberty or upon taking over the household. In this case they were both taking over their houses. They were now to be official men and lead the role to be followed by the family.

I smiled as I looked onto Jacob dancing within the group of men. Sam was among them, all three dressed in moccasins, real leather pants with beadwork. They all had on ceremonial paints over their bare chest, Sam's different from Jacob and Seth's from experience and having no part in this hunt. Jacob and Seth wore the appropriate head dresses for the hunt and prayer for the passing dead.

Paul came up behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "They aren't pups anymore. Look at them."

"No, they were never truly pups. They always followed their hearts no matter where it lead them. Only true men can do that" I stated not bothering to look and see Paul's expression.

"Jacob was the most childish. Letting that vampire lover into our clan. He could have destroyed us!" I could hear the fury in his voice.

"Maybe so, but he had faith she would keep it secret. He followed his heart for love and what he believed in. You can hardly say the same."

Paul growled at my challenge to his manhood. "I didn't tell you because I wasn't allowed. I can actually follow codes unlike you and that runt" Paul snorted storming off.

Embry looked at me from where he sat next to the fire and shook his head. He had heard it all. I knew he didn't have to say anything. As the songs changed Sam stepped out of the circle and wandered off in Paul's direction. He stopped next to me and stated simply "I pray that you come to terms with your destiny soon, for I know that your feet and heart walk different paths. Choose wisely Keilani."

I stood there in shock. Had everyone figured it out? My head snapped over my shoulder as I looked over to watch Sam disappear into the forest. Embry stood next to me as his gaze was following mine. "Jacob is my friend Kei, but Paul is my brother. I know this is hard but if you don't figure something out soon this pack may start getting torn apart. Who are we gonna be able to protect if that happens?"

"Embry..." I turned to face him, tears in my eyes. I threw my arms around him, kissed his cheek and whispered a thank you before running off after Paul and Sam. When I reached the forest edge I began to pull my clothes off, leaving a trail behind me as I let my body shift form. I could hear Paul in my head. I knew Sam was trying to reason with him. I let my legs help me fly across the forest floor after the two men. The scene I came upon was not what I had expected to see.

Paul stood over Sam in his wolf form still. Sam lay on the ground, naked, fear in his eyes as he gasped and was trying to reason with Sam and plead for help. That's when I realized Sam was bleeding. I charged Paul with all the force I could muster. "What are you doing?!" I thought as I had him on the ground for the second under my weight.

"What do you care you little monster?! All you ever wanted is in reach now. I'm freeing all of us from this hell!"

"Killing Sam isn't the answer to anything Paul!"

"Stay out of this Keilani!!" Paul growled throwing me off him and charging for Sam.

"No!! Sam!!" I charged after Paul to defend the half helpless Sam.

There was a loud crash as I knocked Paul into the tall oak. I took the opportunity and grabbed Sam's pants in my mouth tossing them at him. I let myself begin to change back enough to yell at him "Put those on quick!"

Just as I was back Paul rammed into my side. I slammed my back against the opposite tree falling to the ground winded. I struggled up and turned towards him swiping violently at his face and chest. He bit my arm, as I yelped, I then twisted and sunk my teeth into his shoulder. He let out a howl and stumbled. I ran to Sam's side, and nudged him onto my back. I took off like lightning carrying Sam as far from Paul as I could. When I began to reach my clothes I let Sam slide off my back as I changed back and threw my clothes on as fast as I could.

"Sam are you okay to walk?" He gave a slight nod as I lifted him to his feet, slinging his arm over my shoulder I walked him next to me as fast as I could out of the forest. "Help!! Someone help us!!"

Some of the party turned at the call before alerting more and rushing towards us. Two men took Sam from me and carried him towards the fire to lay him down and start working on his wounds. I watched in terror as he yelled from the alcohol they poured over his chest, neck and arm. Another man placed a twisted strip of leather in his mouth to bite down on and help muffle his screams.

Embry, Quil and Halulu were at my side in an instant. "What happened to him?" Halulu demanded of me as I kept staring on in horror.

"Did Paul do this?" Quil asked as calm as possible. I couldn't speak, I just nodded. Halulu took off then into the forest after him.

Embry looked at Quil, "Jacob and Seth just left for the hunt. Should we find them and tell them?" I looked up at them in fear. I knew Paul was still raging out there, if he saw them he would kill Jacob. Quil must have read my thoughts then.

"Embry stay here with Keilani and Sam. Get Leah to tell Emily to get the bed ready for him. I'm gonna help find Paul." Quil took off after Halulu. Embry turned his attention to Sam and Leah then. I fell to my knees in sobs. One of the men placed a hand on my shoulder then.

"What happened to Sam?" he asked in his older hoarse voice.

"A...a..a bear attacked us. He tried to defend me. Paul, Halulu and Quil are going after it now." The man made an understanding noise then went back to the crowed to spread the word. What had Sam said that would cause Paul to attack him like that?

I buried my face in my hands, sobbing as I could hear the muffled cries coming from Sam over the sound of the ocean hitting the rocky ledge below. I felt a warm piece of cloth get draped over my shoulders.

"It's not your fault this happened. It'll be okay. Sam will be alright soon." Leah said in a low soft voice. I looked at her with my tear driven eyes. She managed a half smile as she stood heading for the truck before speeding off down the road.

Several hours later, most of the pack was gathered at Sam and Emily's house. Emily hadn't left Sam's sleeping form since we had got him there. He was healing quickly but Paul had done a good deal of damage to him. His upper arm was broken in two places and half his arm had been torn from the socket. The rest of us were gathered in the living room around the small tv set. The history channel drowning on in the silence.

Leah was leaning against Halulu, both asleep. Quil passed out next to them, face in his hand resting on the arm rest of the large sofa. Brady and Collin had come to stay the night to help with defense for Sam. Both boys sprawled out on the floor, snoring softly. Embry was stretched out on the love seat we were sitting on. His head against the back rest, legs over me, knees bent over the arm rest. His eyes slowly falling closed as he was drifting to sleep. Emily had called Jared earlier, I knew he must be worried. He said he would stay in Canada unless he was needed here with us.

My mind raced as I sat there wide awake. I couldn't sleep as easily as the others. Paul was upstairs in his room, as far as we knew anyway. Jacob and Sam were still out in the forest, most defenses down. Please God let them get back safe, don't let Paul go after them. I had to talk to Paul, no I had to talk to Jacob first. Then he would know, I would be able to warn him about Paul. Or should I talk to Paul, to try to keep him away from Jacob? Please I need guidance to get me through this. I sighed and crawled out from under Embry's legs. I silently made my way to the stairs. I had to talk to Paul, and it had to be now.

When I reached his door I took a deep breath as I twisted the knob. I exhaled when I saw his face poking out from under the sheets, soft murmurs coming from the huge lump of comforter. I placed my hand on his shoulder and nudged him gently. He just rolled over. I growled and pushed him off the bed. That woke him as he landed on the floor with a thud. Paul jumped up, tangled in blanket and stared at me.

"Was that necessary you stupid-"

"Paul I need to talk to you" I cut him off before he could finish. He hoped back on his bed, laying facing the ceiling.

"Yeah? Then talk."

"Paul I need you to understand something. I've imprinted. And it's hurting us, all of us really. Paul, I love you. You know I do."

"You never show it anymore Kei. I worry about you. I don't wanna loose you. I love you so much."

"I know Paul. But since this whole crazy wolf thing, I just-. I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Keilani" Paul breathed sitting up, looking me in the eye.

"I do love you Paul. More than you know. I really do."

"Keilani, I love you too. Marry me, forget the imprinting. I know you can. Don't give up." Paul pulled me close whispering in my ear. I could feel the tears from his eyes on my hair. I began to cry too.

"Paul, I love you but I can't. When I imprinted it's like, like no matter who I loved before I still and will forever love. The only difference is that I'm no longer _in_ love with them." Paul's grip got tighter.

"I can't let you go. Please. Don't." he pleaded as best he could. He pulled back, his tear filled eye looked deep into mine. I managed half a smile. I knew how he felt, I would never be able to let go of the love we shared. At that moment, a single tear escaped my eye. He easily wiped it away, then slowly leaned in and pressed his warm lips to mine. I closed my eyes. I had forgotten how sweet his kiss was. Gentle, loving. I pulled away when Jacob's face flashed in my mind.

"I'm so sorry" was all I could manage to whisper as I stood and ran from the room. Like lightning I was out the front door nearly knocking over Embry on the way down the stairs. He had probably been going to check to see what the thud had been about.

"Keilani!" He called out to me. I guessed he was chasing after me but I never stopped to look back. I just ran, letting my legs take me all the way down to the cliffs. I collapsed in sobs under the half moonlit star filled sky. The night was calm, the sea in a low roar under me. I felt safe here, full of comfort. The warm breeze blew by kissing my tears away. The dark surrounded me, like a child to the night I was safe. Welcome and beckoned.

Embry had caught up to me then. "You know your name seems to hold true to you." I looked at him then. He stood hands in his pockets, deep breathing the salt air. "Sea and sky."

I turned and looked back over the ocean. I let my words ride the wind to him then. "I can't find peace anywhere else in this world."

"Not everyone can find it. Hey, come on. We really should be at Sam's. We don't need to make Em any more worried then she is. I'm sure Sam will be coming around sometime tomorrow anyway. At least, enough to still order us around." I smirked. I looked over my shoulder at Embry then stood up. We walked back the miles to Sam's talking about nothing important. Just enough to help pass the time on the walk back.

We curled back up on the couch, watching 'Nick at Nite'. He smiled and put his arm around me. "It'll be okay" he said with a grin. I smiled back. Eventually, exhaustion took over us both.

Morning came faster then normal. Almost everyone was up. Emily was in the kitchen serving up breakfast as usual. I grabbed a muffin from the counter before the boys had a chance to eat them all. Brady and Collin were arguing over the last piece of bacon when Hal jumped in, grabbed it and shoved it in his mouth. They followed his action by jumping on him. Leah was laughing at the scene. I smiled at them. Embry was trying to steal all the eggs from the plater when Paul suddenly appeared and scooped up the plate. Chaos as usual. Thats the way Emily liked it though. She smiled with her beautifully disfigured face laughing at them all.

She pulled a fresh batch of oatmeal off the stove when the front door slammed open. Jacob and Seth were running in, in triumph, for the breakfast table. A cheer went up that they were back safely, now men. I beamed at them both, proud to call them both family. And one in particular, a love. Jake looked at me then and smiled, half a muffin sticking out of his mouth. He turned back reaching to steal some eggs off Embry. Paul holding his over his head from Seth. Leah was pulling Collin off Halulu, as he was tickling Brady off his back. Breakfast continued in this manner till all the food was gone, and the boys sat there stuffed.

Leah and I helped Emily clean up. As I plunged my hands in the soapy water, Jacob snuck up and scared me. Causing me to in turn splash water all over him. He glared from under his soapy hair. Leah laughed, as I made a face that said I was guilty.

"Well you did need a shower Jake. You stink!" Halulu called. Jacob growled and I yelped running out the kitchen away from him. He chased me trying to get a bowl of water dumped on me. Tripping and pouring it on Embry and Paul instead.

"Hey! Outside!" Emily called as they began to chase each other. Laughter was coming from everyone. Today seemed like it was going to be a bright one. It was a good change of pace of things. That gave me a brilliant idea.

"Guys! Why don't we head to the beach today?" Nods and a chorus of yeah came form the crowded room. They all jumped up racing to go get changed. I laughed with Leah as thy pushed each other around going for the door and stairs. "See ya there in 20" I called to her as I headed out myself.


	5. Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters but i do own my ideas and thats what matters. This is pure fanfiction I am writting for a friend.**

Chapter Five

As I walked down there with my blue towel over my shoulder I could see the boys had set up a game of football. They all looked so normal there, like the teenagers we all were. Smiling to myself I walked the short path to the pebble filled beach and sat down to watch them play. Leah looked at me with a smile, laughing as they all wailed on each other for the ball.

It had appeared they split up into 2 teams of 4; with Paul, Collin, Embry and Halulu on one, and Jacob, Seth, Quil and Brady on the other. They had gotten fierce with their game, growing louder from every tackle or touchdown. The tide was beginning to change, waves washing higher into their game. Like many teenage boys they didn't care. They kept playing their game even through the surf. Leah and I took the opportunity to take a quick dive before the storm rolled in. Just as I stood ready to jump the next wave I was tackled into it with brute force.

Embry and Halulu pulled me out of the water while I noticed Paul was beating on Quil. They looked so ridiculous I couldn't help but laugh at them.

"Give me the ball fish face! That was my throw!"

"Paws off dirt manger! I caught it. It's my throw!" Quil shot back.

"I don't think so!" Paul lunged at Quil and almost got his face several times.

"Ah! Hey! Quit! Thats my money maker man!" Quil yelped.

"Not anymore!"

Leah was at my side as we laughed and walked up to our towels ready to head back home. She smiled fondly at Hal when we were walking past them to the trail. I smiled at them, it was defiantly noticeable they had imprinted on each other. The love was undeniable.

"So do I hear wedding bells?" I teased as we were out of their ear shot.

"What? You mean with Halulu? No" she laughed "Not anytime soon anyway."

"I'm glad you two are together. I like seeing Hal happy, and not so grumpy."

"Yeah he's sweet. Just protective."

"You have no clue" I joked with her.

I liked being around Leah, she was always able to see truth in people. And since she had moved on, able to bring the best out in others. It was easy to see why my brother had fallen for her. Our family was always pretty close with the Clearwater's. Truly it was only a matter of time, in my opinion, before they got together. And I had always been close friends with Embry, who was in turn best friends with Jacob and Quil, who we had been school mates with Paul and Jared. In all, many of us were tied together before we even knew our fates would be connected like this.

I considered stopping by Emily's to check on Sam but I figured Leah would report any news if anything changed when she got there. We parted ways and I made my way down the long road in the now light rain.

The rain started to come down harder but I was lost in my thoughts. Paul looked alright this morning but how much was he really holding back? It was only a matter of time before that time bomb went off. And I still had to talk to Jacob. What was I supposed to say to him? Did someone already tell him or were they going to wait for me to do that?

The low rumble of Embry's Ford pulled me from my trance. I looked up as he leaned out the window and yelled for me to get in. I ran around the truck; Jacob, Halulu and Quil in the back; swung open the door and jumped in the passenger seat. The truck was warm, feeling good on my rain cooled skin.

"The beach was defiantly a god idea Kei" Embry said smiling at me. He looked like he was worn out. Last night and this morning must have played on him a bit.

"Yeah, better then being stuck in the house all day. Maybe we can all head up to Port Angeles soon. I know some of you are down on clothes." We both laughed. I looked back over my shoulder at the others as we pulled up to the house. So much larger then ever. They had redone the place almost 6 months earlier, adding one floor and another room on ground level. It looked nice, painted a dark brick red. We raced for the door in the pouring rain. Quil and Jacob heading straight for the kitchen.

It was pretty much an all out brawl just for the small amount of left overs. I knew I'd have to cook soon or they would kill each other. Emily had enough to worry about at the moment. I trudged up the stairs to Halulu's room and knocked on the door.

"What?" he yelled from the other side of the door before it swung open. "Oh, what u need Kei?"

"Can you run to the store for me?"

"Why?"

"Well if you want to eat later I need the stuff to make your favorite." I said in a sing-song voice.

"Really?" His eyes lit up at that. "You need everything?"

"Everything but the pasta. And the tomatoes need to be crushed."

"Sounds good!" He grabbed his blue soccer jacket off the arm chair and dashed by me down the stairs.

I sighed and headed down to my room for a quick shower and to put on dry clothes. I started the shower and closed the door, quickly getting my things from down the hall so the water could heat up. Once back in the bathroom I stripped down and let the hot water steam the room and warm my skin. It sucked being a wolf with the coldest skin. I reached up for the conditioner when I realized it was missing.

"Damn it! You guys are in trouble!" I yelled. There would be hell to pay for the frizz they were causing me. I angrily finished my shower muttering under my breath the whole time. I grabbed the towel off the rack, wrapped it around myself and stepped onto the small rug.

"Ahhhh! GET OUT!" I screamed when I realized Quil was in there shaving.

"Keilani, I thought-" He ducked at my hair brush.

"GET OUT!" I threw the can of hair spray at him. He threw open the door as I shoved him out and into the wall in the hallway. Jacob and Embry were standing there laughing at him when they realized what happened. "I'm going to KILL you Quil!"

"Man are you in for it." Embry said laughing as he walked back toward the living room.

"Told you it wasn't Halulu in there." Jacob sighed going to his room.

I threw on my clothes in a hurry pulling my hair into a high ponytail. Quickly gave it a spray of gel to hold the frizz down, then threw the door back. "QUIL!" I howled running for the stairs.

"He left" Jacob stated walking past me to the den.

"Do you know who finished the conditioner?" I asked following him.

"No, probably Embry though. He smelled kinda girly the other day."

"This is why I can't live with anyone other then Hal." I sighed flopping into the large burgundy arm chair. Jacob just laughed. He seemed nervous, kind of unsure. "Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh no nothing. Why?"

"I don't know. You just don't seem like yourself, thats all."

"Kinda beat from the game."

"Yea, I guess so." I looked over at him, his back was turned as he was scanning through a book. "What are you looking for?"

He looked up from the book at me. His dark brown eyes beating into my emerald ones. "My dad had written down some of the old legends. I wanted to reread some of them."

"Oh" I whispered. "Jacob I to-"

"Hey guys" Paul said coming into the room.

"Is Sam alright?" I asked startled.

"Yea he's coming around. Should be out of bed by tomorrow."

"That's great!" I said. Jacob nodded. "I need to go start dinner, Paul will you stay?" I asked sweetly.

"Of course" he said smiling back. I left the room, hoping the two wouldn't kill each other in the meantime.

I walked into the kitchen to see Halulu standing over a can of tomatoes with the can opener. There were four other cans already open. I rummaged for the large pot and turned on the stove. I dumped the sauce in pulling out the container of sugar. I poured a cup in then stirred it as it started to simmer. I poured in the last can of tomatoes, reaching for the bag of peas on the opposite counter. Opening the pantry I found the boxes of pasta on the top shelf. Halulu had the cutting bored out and was going to town chopping up the ham as I added the pasta.

"Where's the vodka sauce?"

"On the table" he said pointing with the knife. I hummed the rest of the time, while I stirred the simmering food waiting for it to finish cooking. Halulu and Embry had the UFC game on in the next room. It was still kinda quiet from the den. I hoped everything was alright. I pulled several bowls out of the cabinet putting them on the counter next to the stove. I began scooping out the food into large heapings for the boys and putting them on the table. I poured myself a glass of coke and went to tell Jacob and Paul the food was ready. They weren't in the den so I walked into the living room.

"Is it ready?" Halulu asked eagerly.

"Yea, where's Jacob and Paul?"

"Out back" Embry stated as they raced to the kitchen. I walked back to the den and opened the small wooden door to the back when I heard the two of them arguing.

"I didn't DO anything Paul! This damn curse is getting to all of us you know."

"Don't give me that shit! You don't know what it's like! You have no idea how it feels!"

"I do know how you feel! More then you can imagine!"

"Really? I doubt you know what it feels like to loose someone you love because of someone else!"

"I do Paul! I've had that happen to me too you know!"

"What Bella? Please that girl NEVER liked you!" I heard a loud whack after that.

"I loved her! And I love someone else too! But I can't have her! She doesn't love me! She fell in love with an asshole!"

"Aww, I'm so sorry you can't keep your women because your such a pansy Jacob!"

"_I_ can't have her because she loves _you_ Paul!"

Just then my glass fell from my hand and smashed on the wood floor. I stood, eyes wide, gasping. Paul and Jacob looked at the doorway now, realizing I was there and I had heard what was said. Halulu and Embry dashed in the room. Halulu grabbed my shoulders and spun me around.

"Keilani! What's wrong?" I looked at him, then over my shoulder, then back at him. Was I dreaming? This wasn't real. I took off, slamming my bedroom door closed behind me.

"Keilani wait!" Paul yelled. Jacob stood staring at the ground.

"What did you say to her?" Halulu demanded from them.

"I need to talk to her." Paul said trying to get past Halulu.

"What did you say?" he demanded again.

"I'll go talk to her" Embry said walking away from them. He knocked on my door "Keilani?" There was no answer. "Can I talk to you?" Again no reply. He opened the door to see the blue curtains blowing from the night air. He dashed to the window and looked out. I looked up at him from the forest before taking off into the thicket.

"Why were you fighting over that in the first place?" Halulu scolded them.

"Guys! She's gone!" Embry yelled running in the room.

"What?" Halulu yelled grabbing Embry by the collar.

"She climbed out her window."

"I told you she needed to be on the second floor!" Paul yelled at Halulu.

"We have to find her" Jacob said.

"Yea but I doubt she will morph knowing we'll be looking for her" Embry reasoned.

"Where does she usually run to?" Hal demanded still holding Embry's collar.

"The cliffs but she won't go there. She knows we would find her."

"We have to go after her!" Paul stated upset.

"Fine. Don't alert the others though. We don't need to make her flee further" Halulu said knowing his sister. The three nodded. They all took off out the back door into the forest, all with one common goal for four different reasons.

As I ran I zig zagged my way, trying to make it more difficult for them to find me. I came upon a small river and ran across that still heading east. I eventually turned south and ended up in a small clearing. It was a quiet meadow covered in tiny white flowers reflecting the bright moon. I walked slowly to the middle and lay down in the mist of the moons glow. My pale green dress flowing in the light breeze around my knees. I rolled on my side, holding my head up with my hand on my head. I picked a few of the flowers and rolled back on my back smelling them. I held them close to my face with a small smile when I drifted to sleep.

I woke when I heard footsteps coming out of the forest. I lay there frozen unsure of who it was. I was on Cullans territory after all.

"Keilani" my name was called in a whisper. I rolled towards the sound of the familiar voice. I stood up quickly, storming off angrily at the sight of Paul.

"Keilani wait!" Paul said grabbing my wrist.

"What? What Paul?"

"Kei, I didn't mean for you to hear that" he said softly.

"Really? Well did you ever think of what I wanted? Did you even plan to tell him that I imprinted on him?" I demanded.

"Kei I-"

"Didn't think so." I tore my wrist from his hand and began to march off again. Then I abruptly stopped and turned to him. "You know it's not easy for either of us. You have to just forget it and realize that this isn't by choice but by destiny that we find the ones we are meant to love and be with as wolves." The others all came to the clearing then. Upon seeing us arguing stayed back.

"You think I don't know that? Its not that easy Keilani! I love you, I imprinted on you! I can't just let you go!"

"You have no other choice!"

"No, but you do" Paul said grabbing me and pulling me into a kiss. Jacob looked on, his heart breaking at the sight.

"Lets head back" Embry said pulling the other two with him. "Paul will make sure she gets back." They all turned, beginning to walk away in silence. They morphed and ran fast into the dark forest.

I pushed Paul away and slapped him. I broke from falling for his passion, feeling betrayal in my heart. "Don't try that again." I looked up into his sad eyes "I just don't love you, no more."


	6. Sleepless

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters but i do own my ideas and thats what matters. This is pure fanfiction I am writting for a friend.**

Chapter Six

We both stood there in silence knowing that it all was finally at an end. There was nothing more either of us could do, we were trapped in a whirlwind that was pushing and pulling us in many different directions at once. Our time had come to it's end. All we had left to do was say goodbye, the hardest part of it all. I reached up to wipe away the tears that were beginning to stream from Paul's big brown eyes.

"Paul. Please don't. You know it's not your fault." He turned his head away from my hand angrily. My hand fell limply to my side. My head fell, I starred at the sea of flowers we stood in the mist of. Paul grabbed my wrist and turned my hand over. I looked at him as he placed a small box in my hand.

"This was for you. I had been waiting for the right time but, it never came." I looked down at the blue velvet box in shock. "I want you to keep it Keilani. So you always know you still have my heart no matter your choices in life." He closed my hand around the box, released my wrist and started to back away before turning and walking away. I opened the box to see the cerulean colored diamond upon the simple silver ring. I looked up at the empty void where Paul had just been standing. I closed the box and turned to start the long walk back home.

The walk back was slow and hurtful. My head was spinning, running to try to catch up with all the thoughts inside it. Paul was finally letting go. Jacob had imprinted on me but never said anything because he thought I still loved Paul. And all this time Embry had been the only one to listen but he never actually tried to find out what was going on with the others. Or did Embry know and didn't say anything knowing the truth would come out eventually? Or was it that he thought I would stay with Paul and never find out about Jacob? The most trivial question was what was I going to do when I got home and had to face them all again? I looked up then and realized that time was almost here.

I then also took note that Seth and Quil's bikes were both out front. This was defiantly going to be a long night. I sighed as I twisted the door knob and walked through into the living room. Everyone looked up then, their faces serious. Oh yeah, I was in for it.

"Look-" I started when Halulu cut me off.

"Kei, Jared called when you were gone. There has been a vampire strike in Canada and they are apparently heading to Forks for the Cullens."

"What? Why?"

"We don't know yet" Quil stated.

"Has anyone gone to talk to the Cullens? Do they know anything about this?" They all looked at me then. "Oh so you want me to do it?"

"Actually, Jacob left over an hour ago to find out what Alice might know." Seth said.

"He went alone?" I asked as calmly as I could. My fists were shaking with fury.

"Brady and Collin are with him" Embry said grabbing my arm.

"Does Sam know?"

"I told him. He had us tell Jared to stay there but he was already on alert protecting Kim." Leah said. It was then I realized she was there as well.

"Sam wanted us to all meet here. He wants us to wait on word from Jacob before we decide to do anything. He should be back soon" Embry said still holding onto my arm. I began to walk to my room, Embry still holding onto my arm like a leash. I put the box on the dresser beside my tiny jewelry box. I knew Embry was taking note of the tiny box but left it alone as we walked back to the living room to wait with the others. I plopped down on the second sofa between Seth and Embry.

I sat toying with my skirt till Seth grabbed my hand and whispered "It will be alright." I sighed, it was out of my control.

We heard the truck pull up when the headlights beamed on the house. I resisted the urge to run out and hold Jacob in a tight hug. They all entered the living room then with strange looks on their faces.

"What did they say?" Halulu asked anxious.

"Alice said it wasn't an attack. It was the Volturi, an elite clan of vampires. They are the ones that help to take care of the vampire problems."

"Like they helped with those damn newborns?" Paul scoffed.

"They were taking control of the situation in Canada when Alice reported it. They were on their way here to check on Bella's 'transformation'." Jacob stated falling into the small arm chair that was really too small for his large form.

"Well there goes all of our fun" Halulu stated making a face that mirrored Paul's.

"Yes but according to Edward they aren't happy with us not having a treaty anymore though" Collin stated.

"What? They were the ones that broke the treaty, not us!" Quil remarked.

"Yes, but they want to help form a new one. He wasn't sure what it would say exactly but something like the old one for the most part" Jacob sighed.

"Why should we be forced into a new contract with them when they couldn't even keep the first one?" Paul demanded angrily.

"Why not?" I asked softly "We practically stick to the original treaty anyway." It was the truth whether any of them wanted to admit it or not.

"It's settled then. Keilani can go sign the treaty those blood suckers want to try to recreate" Quil said.

"I don't think so! I'm not throwing my sister to their feeding grounds" Halulu protested.

"I'll go" Jacob vouched.

"What?" I stammered.

"I know the Cullens, and I know Bella of all people won't let anything happen to me."

"Jacob you can't! You don't know what those leaders of theirs are up to!" I protested.

"I'll go with him" Seth put in.

"I agree with Keilani. I don't want either of you to go" Leah put in. She smiled a knowing beam at me.

"Leah, I can help. Besides Edward is a good guy. They aren't going to hurt us." Seth said with a smile.

"They will both go" Sam said from the doorway. We all turned to see him leaning on Emily as they were in the doorway. He must have walked in during the yelling.

Jacob nodded towards Sam. He knew what had to be done and would follow the command of his comrade. "They will be here sometime tomorrow" he stated knowing what peril could lie ahead of him. Seth smiled but I could see in his eyes uneasiness. He was questioning if everything really would work through alright.

Sam, Seth and Jacob went to the den to discuss the matter a bit further. Paul headed back to Sam's for some much needed sleep. Leah left with Emily to take Brady and Collin home, then head to their home as well. Embry stumbled up the stairs after Quil to pass out in their warm beds. Halulu pulled me aside into my room to talk with me.

"Keilani look, I know you care a lot about Jacob and Paul but you have to figure it out before you keep running off. It's putting a strain on all of us here, especially Embry."

"I settled it tonight. I told Paul we were no more. He told me he understood but to remember no matter what happened I would always hold his heart." I stood up and went to my dresser. I grabbed the little velvet box and opened it for Halulu to see. "He gave this to me when he said it. He told me to keep it to always remind me of that, then he took off home."

"Kei, I'm sorry you had to do that to him. I know he meant a lot to you" Hal said grabbing my hand.

"Yea, he did. We talked about getting married one day when we were older but I wasn't expecting this. I'm more surprised Jacob feels the same way. Go figure right. My childhood friend turns into the one that I never expected to hold my heart."

"Kei, I'm just glad you have someone who makes you happy and can put a smile on your face. I hate seeing you down. I always want to kick their asses when I see you upset. Your the only family I can count on and I hate standing by and watching you get hurt."

I smiled at him. We were the only ones who stuck it through as family when our family left us. "I'm also glad to see that someone has caught your eye and brought joy to you. I see how you look at Leah. I knew it would happen one day for you two."

Hal gave a playful glare and ruffled my hair. "Yea sure you did. Get to sleep kid." He said teasingly as he stood to leave. I chucked my pillow at the back of his head. He grabbed it and whacked me with it a few times before leaving, laughing in victory. I sat on my bed smiling, clutching the pillow to my chest. It was nice to see the childish side come back out of him. He had been too parental for too long, he needed to let go again and he finally was. I went to my dresser and pulled out a pink tee and long purple and green plaid pj pants. I threw them on and crawled into bed to try and get much needed rest.

I rolled over and stared at the ceiling. Go figure, another night of restless sleep. I huffed and looked at the clock on my left. The green digits glowed back, 3:27 am. I growled to myself in frustration throwing the covers off me and heading to the door. I made my way to the kitchen in the darkness and turned on the overhead stove light. I grabbed a mug off the counter and filled it with hot water, popping it in the microwave for 3 minutes to boil. I pulled out the tea bag and some honey from the cabinet to put in the tea after.

With the tea made I walked to the den, maybe curling up with the tea and a book would make me tired. I switched on the side table lamp, putting the yellow mug next to it. I scanned the titles of books before falling upon a collection of Shakespeare's plays. I opened it to _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ and began to read. I got to about Act IV Scene I when everything started to get fuzzy.

The next thing I remember was being picked up out of the large leather arm chair. The warmth felt nice on my arms from being in the cold room. I reached up to hold the warmth closer to me. The warm body murmured to me in perfect Quiletue "Sleep, for the night fades" in a voice like velvet. He then followed by humming an old folk-song that was sung to children about the winter snows. I felt safe there, in those arms. I felt invincible, like nothing could ever hurt me when I was there.

The body was placing me down in my, now cold, bed. I clung to it's neck, hands tangled in it's hair and around a small chain around it's neck. He tried to pull my hand out and place it on the bed but I refused to left go. "Keilani, you have to let go". I shook my head in my stupor. He sat on the edge of the bed and sat me up. He pulled me against his chest, stroking my hair. He reached back and pulled my arm away but I quickly found his waist to cling to. He chuckled and I then heard a soft clinking. He placed the chain around my neck and kissed my forehead. "Sleep sky's moon." He stood to leave the room.

"Stay with me" I managed to whisper through my sleep. Silence prolonged for longer then it should have. I rolled over figuring he chose to ignore me or just didn't hear it. I was almost in full sleep again when I felt the bed move. He was back and pulled me close to his body. I rolled over putting my head on his warm chest, falling asleep to the beating of his heart.

I awoke to giggling coming from the doorway. I opened my eyes to see Brady and Collin pointing and snickering. I grabbed a pillow and chucked it at them, missing when I didn't analyze the body next to me. They ran from the room screaming. I then looked next to me to see a sleek male back, head buried in pillows, hair frayed out over them. I twisted my hair over my shoulder then taking note of the necklace that was there. I gasped at the silver chain with the small eagle pendent and looked at the form next to me. It was Jacob!

And boy did he sleep like a rock, through the noise Brady and Collin were creating from down the hall. I crawled out of bed and walked down the hall to the living room. I groaned when I saw most of the pack gathered there.

"Sleep well princess?" Quil remarked.

"Give it a rest Quil. I'm sure they didn't do anything" Halulu said giving me a look that said he would kill Jacob if something did.

"Well duh! I doubt she would be the silent type" Quil smirked before getting beat by Halulu.

"Thats my little sister!"

"Guys give it a rest! We were only sleeping." I said sitting on the sofa next to Embry who was snickering.

"Well would you mind getting him up? We kinda have an appointment" Seth stated.

My head fell back as I gave out a groan, and stood walking back to my room. I jumped on the bed next to him. Nothing. I tried tickling him. Still nothing. I looked at his angelic sleeping face and smiled. He looked so peaceful and serene. I brushed back a few stray strands in his eyes and kissed his cheek lightly. He gave a soft moan before stretching and rolling over onto his back. He opened his eyes and blinked up at the ceiling.

"Good morning" I whispered looking at him. He looked at me, then sat up giving me an unexpected kiss.

"Yes it is" he replied smiling at me. I sat there my eyes wide, lips parted in a slight smile. It took me a second to gather my thoughts before I could tell him Seth was waiting. He sighed and got up to go to him. I just sat there dazed. Did that really just happen?

I went back to the living room to join up with the group right as they were leaving. Leah was hugging Seth and telling him to watch his back. Embry was high-fiving Jake when he glanced at me with a smile. They both turned to leave, taking the bikes into the misty road. I stood next to Leah as we grabbed each others hands, knowing that the other was feeling the same concerns. Halulu came over and stood between us, torn that the two women he cared about were so stressed with worry. We all filed inside sitting gathered in the living room. Quil flicked on the tv trying to distract us all from the awkward silence.


	7. Chaos

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters but i do own my ideas and thats what matters. This is pure fanfiction I am writting for a friend.**

Chapter Seven

So much ran through my mind, mostly worry. I wanted so badly to be at Jacob's side. Why did this have to happen to us. I looked at Leah, seeing the fear in her eyes as her face remained a perfect calm. This wasn't how any of it was supposed to be. What if they never came back? What if the Cullens came after us with their Volturi friends? So much was left unanswered. I knew of only one way to make this pain and confusion go away. These hours of endless thoughts were torture. It had already gotten fast to the late afternoon.

I got up from the couch when Hal grabbed my wrist. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere until they get back. I just need to be alone for a while." Hal let go of my wrist with a nod of acceptance for my answer. I went to my room and locked the door behind me. I went to my closet reaching for a small metal box on the top shelf hidden by several old blankets. Laying it on my bed I went to my night stand and lifted the hidden compartment I had created there many years ago.

I grabbed the tiny key and opened the box. I sat on my bed rummaging through the several bags that were kept in there. Which one should I open? I finally decided on the bag of ecstasy. Why not? A few uppers would be great right about now. Besides with this wolf system it would take a lot to make it affect badly. If I only did two it would be out of my system in only a matter of an hour instead of 5 or more. Who would it hurt? Opening the bag I reached in and grabbed out two. I sighed, wishing I still had some acid left over. When Halulu found the stash in the freezer he freaked out, making me take several months worth of addict classes. It was never spoken of since and he had been extra watchful since.

I popped the pills into my mouth, swallowing them dry. I knew I should have a bottle or two of water with me in the next hour or so, for overheating purposes. I went to the kitchen quickly, knowing it would only be a matter of minutes before I started to hallucinate thanks to my wolf body. I went back into my room, grabbing the small ball off my bedside table. I proceeded to toss it in the air catching it until the drugs really started to take effect and I couldn't focus the catch any longer.

I lay there, pressing start on my MP3 that was plugged into the bedside speaker dock. I stared at the ceiling watching my brain mold the different shadows that were cast upon it. After about 45 minutes of that I had to find something else to look at. I turned to sit by the window and look out at the sky.

Loosing touch, I decided to grab one more pill. I washed it down with half a bottle of water, now room temperature, not realizing how thirsty I had gotten. Within only ten minutes the images came back in full moving motion. I was in such a good place now that I was able to zone out with a little help. I went back over to the metal box. I looked at the other bags and the drugs they all contained. Roxies, shrooms, codine, xanax and a small bag of cocaine. In my inebriated state I opened the bag of roxies and took a two of them. I went back to the window looking back out at the sky. I was smiling and giggling to myself for no apparent reason.

Not a half hour later my body started to shake. I started to get dizzy. Thinking I just had too many uppers in my system I went to grab some xanax. I quickly crushed it up to snort through a straw I had stashed in the box. I knew snorting it would make it work faster. I snorted it off my bedside table, going back to the window I felt as if something was wrong. I tried to turn around but just fell against the wall in the corner beside the closet door and the window. I sat there staring at the opposite wall. I began to see strange images in the shadows. One began to talk to me. I put my head down, grabbing it with my hands.

"No this isn't real. It's not there. You're only seeing things Keilani. Ignore the voice." I kept muttering to myself. The voice droned on. It wasn't until it began talking about Jacob that I began to listen to it. I knew it wasn't there, or even real but my mind still focused on it.

"Jacob has lied. He wants to be with Bella. He went to try to get her back and keep the treaty. He never wanted you. He isn't just yours alone. Paul loves you. He gave you the ring. What has Jacob done to show his love?"

"Stop it. It's not true" I said back to the image.

"Jacob jut wants to use you. He will only hurt you with betrayal. Paul has been faithful."

"No. Jacob tried to fight for me."

"He didn't know your heart was with him. He only wanted to take you. He only wants to hurt Paul. Jacob only cares about his status in the clan"

"Stop. It isn't true!" I began to cry.

"He lies. He isn't truthful. His motives are corrupt. He will never protect you. He will only use you."

"No. He won't. He loves me" I said to the shadow, tears streaming down my face.

"Jacob doesn't love you. He would have returned by now if he did. He is trying to win back Bella"

"Stop it! Stop lying to me!" I finally yelled at the figure.

From the living room, Embry and Halulu came running at the sound of my screams. The door was locked. I could hear Hal banging on the door but it was being drowned by the sound of the voice. "Leave me alone! It's all lies!" I was yelling back at the wall.

"Keilani! What's happening? Open this fucking door!" Hal yelled from the other side.

"Stop your lies!" I reached under the dresser for my knife. I flipped it open stabbing at the wall. The attempts to make the image disappear were futile. Instead I turned the knife on myself. The voice coaxed me, as I slid the knife diagonally across my arm trying to wake myself. "You're making me do this! Leave me alone! I want the truth! No more lies!"

"Open the god damn door!" Hal shouted from the other side.

"It's no use Hal. Lets bust it" Embry stated. As soon as he had Hal backed up across the hall charging the door knocking the bolt out of the frame as he came stumbling into the room. He quickly took note of the pills on the bed.

"Fuck! Kei!" Hal rushed to my side when he saw the knife at my arm. Embry got between them trying to talk the knife from me as I looked at him in desperation for help. I slashed it at them for a moment, cutting Embry's arm and hand. Hal got a gash on his leg. When Embry finally got the knife out of my hand Hal grabbed me up in his arms shoving his hand into my mouth even though I had bitten down on it. I coughed an gagged on his hand.

He held me a bit up leaning on my side. He tried again to get me to gag and it finally worked. I coughed hard and with it came a good bit of vial. Hal patted my back as I coughed up a bit more. He sat me back up against the wall. "Kei, talk to me. Can you understand me?" He asked frantically hoping I was actually listening to him.

I rolled my head, crying heavily, gasping for breath. "He was lying It's not true. Jacob loves me." Paul had come into the room by then with a damp cloth having watched the commotion from the door. Paul looked a bit hurt by her comment but said nothing. Embry had gathered the stash of drugs and had moved them up to his room. He could asses them later with Halulu. He returned to the room and talked to me with Hal.

"Who was lying to you Kei" Hal asked slowly, trying to sooth me.

"The man on the wall" I said half pointing. They looked at the opposite wall.

"Holy shit" Paul whispered wide eyed at the damage to the wall.

"Why would he lie to you" Embry asked.

"He doesn't approve of Jacob" I whispered

"Who doesn't" Hal asked.

"The leader. The old man" I whispered through heavy eyes half staring at the wall.

"Why is that" Embry asked looking Hal.

"He said Jacob is only saying he loves me to destroy Paul. That Paul is the only one that really cares" I said eyes blinking trying to stay open. Hal scooped me up into a hug looking up at Paul. Tears were brimming in Paul's eyes as he saw the pain this was all causing me. He turned, leaving the room to go to the study to sit in silence.

Hal scooped me up and laid me in the bed on my side, as to keep me from choking on anything. He rubbed my back until I passed out. Him and Embry quietly left the room. They stood outside the door discussing what to do.

"We can't leave her unsupervised any more. She's found her old habits. Trust me it can only get worse" Hal said to Embry.

"Did you see the size of her stash? She had enough drugs there to kill herself. She's lucky she didn't."

"I don't know what to do for her anymore. I didn't even know she still had any. We have to take shifts watching her, even when she's sleeping" Hal declared.

"I agree. You stay for now, I'll come back later. We can send in Quil after." Hal nodded. Embry was right. "I'm going to flush what I found. You just worry about her until I come back" Embry turned and went for the stairs.

Hal opened the door to my room and came back in sitting on the bed beside me. "What am I going to do Kei? I just want to see you well." He grabbed my wrist to be sure the bleeding had stopped. It was slowly beginning to scab over, the process slowed by the drugs effects still remaining in my body. Hal shook his head, then got up and began to pick up the mess in the room. He didn't want me to wake and find the terror again. He wanted to just forget about it all like he hoped everyone would, but he knew it wouldn't be that easy.


End file.
